


begin again

by poketa



Category: Glee
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, every chapter a different universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: "I see you everywhere, in the stars, in the river, to me you're everything that exists; the reality of everything."or rachel and quinn meet again and again and again.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. her lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> every chapter will be a different story, a different look into a universe, hope you enjoy them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the thing about finn and lullaby is that they simply don't get along.
> 
> there is something about the way the feline avoids her boyfriend when he comes over to her apartment that has rachel thinking that her cat doesn't really like anyone else apart from her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks luke for editing and being a helpful beta, ily older bro.

* * *

The thing about Finn and Lullaby is that they simply _don't_ get along.

There is something about the way the feline avoids her boyfriend when he comes over to her apartment that has Rachel thinking that her cat doesn't really like anyone else apart from her. 

It’s the way that Lullaby has tried multiple times to shred Finn's hoodies and the way he claws and hisses at him. It makes Rachel finally decide to stop inviting the boy over, after a sleepless night of thoughts and decisions.

“But Rach - you can't let _him_ win,” Finn argues. Rachel has explained the pros of going to his place instead of hers to watch a movie, because Lullaby isn't simply being petty towards him, but aggressive. She doesn't want to bandage another bloody hand while trying to play it like some silly, friskiness from Lullaby. He isn't playing with him - Rachel knows her cat.

Lullaby wants to _hurt_ Finn.

“Finn.” 

She sighs, because as much as she doesn’t like this battle between her boyfriend and her cat, Rachel loves her cat. Unfortunately saying that she would prefer him over Finn would certainly break them apart and she simply does not have the energy to deal with this over her blossoming Broadway career.

“I simply don't want you to get hurt, okay?” Rachel gives him a look that says _just let it go, please_ , while crossing her arms over her chest, adding a pout that has worked on the man many times before.

It seems good enough for now, to close out the discussion at least. In the meantime, Rachel distracts herself with the radio, trying to find the right song to sing along to.

* * *

When the apartment next door suddenly gets occupied after many months of being empty, Rachel briefly debates the merits of showing up there with cookies and a _welcome neighbour_ smile. But then Lullaby goes missing.

Even if it has happened before, she quickly phones reception to ask if they have seen him anywhere near the first floor. Before the question leaves her lips, suddenly there's a knock at her door. Rachel goes to answer it with her phone against her ear, still pulling a little at the ends of her hair.

“Uhm - _hi_ . _”_

Outside her apartment, stands a beautiful blonde woman with _Lullaby_ in her arms, laying like a baby. Rachel frowns when she hears him purr as the woman scratches his chin with her long, delicate, elegant fingers.

That _can't_ be her Lullaby.

“So, this little buddy came over to my place and the tag says this is his apartment. I suppose you must be his human,” the woman suggests with a nice smile and something just clicks in Rachel's mind.

This must be her new neighbour. Her beautiful and blonde neighbor, who has Lullaby in her arms while her stupid cat gently purrs at her. Rachel can't believe it one bit as she picks her jaw up from the floor.

“ _Lullaby,_ ” she chastises the cat, who doesn't look at all remorseful and simply ignores her. Rachel flashes an embarrassed smile to her new neighbor who looks entertained by them, if the upturn of her lips is anything to go by, “I said no more barging in other people's apartments.” And she hears the low chuckle, before colouring and shaking her head, looking up again at the beautiful stranger. “Thank you for bringing him over. This troublemaker could start World War III, in the blink of an eye, if no one stopped him - I'm Rachel, by the way, Rachel Berry,” she adds with another embarrassed smile. She offers a hand, but quickly shifts to a little wave when she realizes that the blonde is using both of her hands to hold Lullaby.

“Quinn Fabray,” the blonde offers with a shy smile, still holding the cat tightly in her arms. She tilts her head, "from the apartment next door, in case that wasn’t clear before.”

Rachel nods and then laughs. “So - Lullaby and you _huh?”_ she asks with a pointed nod and Quinn colours lightly in her cheeks as she pets his little head. “I should warn you about his serious record of ferocity, but he seems to be smitten by you.”

“You are just a big baby, aren't you?” Quinn coos, scratching behind his ears. Rachel giggles at his purrs and can't help but frown quizzically at this stranger who her cat has taken to, talking to him like a baby and has completely charmed... _both_ of them apparently.

For someone who is in the middle of moving, the blonde doesn't seem at all in a hurry to give Rachel her cat back. It gives her an idea.

“Hey, would you be interested in sharing a cup of tea?” She asks a suddenly shy, grinning Quinn, who bites her lip and seems like she already has an answer at the tip of her tongue. “Feel free to say no, but Lullaby seems to want you around for a little longer. And keeping him happy would be helpful to me as to not affront his bad temper the moment you decide to leave us," Rachel argues with a pointed nod to the black cat.

Quinn laughs.

“Alright - on one condition though,” she says with a glint of mischief in her eye. The action gives Rachel the feeling that she should memorize her lines instead of gazing at her new, beautiful neighbor like she has all the time in the world. Rachel nods and the blonde proceeds, “You will change that offer to coffee - I need the energy boost to unpack more boxes.”

Rachel nods with a laugh while she props open the door fully. Quinn steps inside with Lullaby still tightly lodged between her chest and her forearm and something about the way she cautiously steps inside, looking around with appreciation towards her library and the paintings on the walls, makes Rachel comfortable enough to leave her guest alone as she moves to the kitchen to start the kettle.

“Hey - would you like some cookies? Not to brag, but I'm wildly good at baking and would take ten minutes top to have them ready,” she projects from the kitchen, watching over the breakfast bar as Quinn lays the cat on the couch. The blonde moves closer to one of the paintings, but turns around as she realizes that Rachel is speaking to her.

“One part of me wants to spare you of the trouble, but the other is curious. With all of that bragging, they must be good,” the blonde replies with a teasing smile. There is just something about her that makes Rachel blush, but hold her own.

“Time me,” she replies with a smirk, already eyeing the bag of flour she left out before she realized Lullaby wasn't inside the apartment. “And prepare yourself to feel delighted by the best cookies you've tasted in your life.”

Rachel wonders if she is being too comfortable around her new neighbour, but then Quinn quirks her right eyebrow at her, taking her cell phone out of the back pocket of her jeans with a smirk.

* * *

“So…?” Rachel asks anxiously as she observes the blonde beauty chew the oat and dark chocolate chips slowly. They are nearly finished with their first cup of coffee and tea respectively, but the air around them suggests there will be another after this.

“They are alright, I guess,” The blonde exclaims with a sympathetic smile and a shrug.

“Just alright?” Rachel inquires with crossed arms. If anything, her cookies are the best.

“They don't have the perfect amount of chips,” Quinn explains, and her voice sounds too professional for simply reviewing some cookies. “The oats are quite dry to the taste - and I don't know about the crust - what did you use instead of eggs?”

Rachel frowns instantly. “What are you? A cookie expert of some sort?”

Quinn smirks and is about to reply when the doorbell rings.

“I'll get that,” Rachel says, standing up and running through a mental check of anyone who would possibly be visiting. She opens the door and there is her boyfriend with a grin and his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

“Hey, babe,” Finn greets her, moving inside the apartment to kiss her. Rachel accepts a quick peck before backing away from him. He eagerly speaks again, “I thought we could - uh who is that?”

The pause breaks her train of thought and directs her back to her previous guest: _Quinn_. Beautiful and charming Quinn, who believes herself some cookie expert.

“Finn! This is my new neighbor, Quinn,” Rachel introduces quickly with a gesture to the blonde sitting at the breakfast bar. She is currently petting Lullaby and watching them with a small smile. “Quinn, this is my boyfriend, Finn.”

“Hello,” Quinn greets with a quick nod to Finn.

“Hey,” Finn greets back, and there is an awkward moment of silence where the three of them are staring at each other before her boyfriend speaks again. “Dude - how do you do that?” he asks with amazement.

“Do what?” Quinn replies with a furrow of her brow as she continues petting Lullaby.

“The cat - he is letting you touch him,” Finn replies, and the frown on his face reminds Rachel of the time he tried to do a simple algebra problem in exchange for pizza.

Rachel still remembers how much he whined about a headache after that.

“He just... likes me, I guess?" Quinn replies with a shrug and Rachel can see the little smirk in those lips.

If anything, Finn's frown deepens.

"Anyway, I have to go," The blonde says, suddenly standing up from her seat and the cat seems to understand her words as he starts to loudly cry on her arms "Yes, Lullaby, time for me to go, but we'll see each other later, okay?" Quinn reassures him and it's strange to watch an stranger being weirdly intimate with her cat in front of her, but Rachel can help the grin that rises to her lips at the sight.

"Can I help unpack those boxes?," Rachel finds herself offering, but she just receives a grin and her cat from Quinn "I'm a fairly amazing organiser," she continues, but the blonde shakes her head as she steps to door with her following close behind "You already saw my apartment, that's enough evidence, I think"

And the clearing of throat from Finn snaps the brunette back to reality as she remembers her boyfriend.

_"Right,"_ Rachel repeats and she turns to him, Lullaby trying to escape her arms to follow their new dear neighbor "Would you like to help her too?"

"Rachel," The blonde admonishes and her voice is low, touched, Rachel turns to her and her cheeks are a little pink, it makes her feel weirdly touched for a reason.

"I'll be fine, see you later?" 

And the blonde opens the door, quickly letting herself out, before there is a response from her part.

Rachel stares at the door with a frown, feeling conflicted as both her and her cat stare at the closed door with matching expressions.

"That was weird" Finn finally pipes up.

Lullaby hisses, turning to him with a cat glare and if looks would kill, Rachel just knows her boyfriend would be dead.

* * *


	2. not her, not you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Blonde hair, little nose, hazel eyes - no way, no way, no way.' 
> 
> Rachel moves her arm up and the reflection in the mirror moves exactly as she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little freaky friday au drabble.

* * *

She wakes up, gently disentangling her limbs in the bed as the sunlight hits her face.

"Hmm," Rachel hums groggily.

Her voice sounds deeper than usual and she frowns, instantly sitting up on the bed. She hopes it isn't a sign of a cold or some other health condition.

Slowly rubbing the sleep from her face, she stands up from the bed and walks to the bathroom, except the door isn’t where it’s supposed to be. Rachel opens her eyes in confusion as her hands reach for a nonexistent doorknob on a strange looking wall.

_'What?'_

Rachel turns away from the pink coloured wall and gasps as she realizes the reason why the door isn't there. Because this isn't exactly her room.

Her vision is quite blurry, so she squints.

_'Where am I?'_

"Hello…?" She calls out carefully, but the voice that comes out of her mouth isn't her own. Both of her hands fly to her mouth.

Rachel turns around, searching everywhere and anywhere, until she spots what she’s looking for at the end of the bed. There, she finds a vanity with a mirror and her hands slide down.

Breathing heavily and suddenly feeling more awake, she walks up to the furniture and observes the reflection staring back at her with squinted eyes.

_'Blonde hair, little nose, hazel eyes - no way, no way, no way.'_

Rachel moves her arm up and the reflection in the mirror moves exactly as she is.

"Maybe I am dreaming?" Rachel touches her face and it feels like it is her own. Without hesitance, she lifts a hand, pinching her arm. "Ouch," the girl exclaims, rubbing the spot with a wince as she concentrates on the mirror again.

Long fingers, blonde locks of hair, she touches her chest, and yup, those definitely aren't her own.

Instantly blushing, Rachel drops her hands as she realizes she's touching someone else's body.

Not just anyone, but her body.

"This can't be happening - it doesn't make any sense," she murmurs to herself, glaring at the mirror as she places her hands over her face, poking and prodding it.

"Quinnie! Breakfast is served!" 

The girl looks toward the door and shakes her head, long curls swaying with the movement. 

And nope, there's no way she's going downstairs to have breakfast with Quinn's mother, while she doesn't know what the frilly hell is going on. When she is in Quinn's body - or she's Quinn - more or less.

She turns, having an idea as she searches for her phone, but there's not any trace of her pink glittery case, and the girl frowns sadly.

Walking to the night table, she finds a pristine white iPhone on a dock charger and tries to unlock it, but it requests a password. There's no way she can guess or figure it out, especially not with the picture of Quinn and her boyfriend glaring back at her.

"I hate you so much right now," Rachel mutters pointedly to the blonde girl in the picture. She drops the phone back on the dock and sits on her bed, her hands covering her face.

Rachel comes to the conclusion that without a phone, there's no actual way to contact Quinn. It's probably best if they actually meet to discuss the situation, and there’s only one way to do that. Rachel picks up the phone again, because if what she suspects is happening, is, in fact, happening, then Quinn must be at her house, having her own Freaky Friday experience and wondering how to contact her too.

"Time to sort this out," she mutters with a tired sigh, standing up from the bed and moving to the dresser by the far corner of the still very blurry, pink room.

Opening Quinn's closet is quite an experience.

Dresses, blouses, hats that mock her. The good Christian attire that just makes Rachel's skin crawl for obvious reasons, until she finally sees it.

Rachel touches the cheerleading uniform, touching the fabric hesitantly with long, delicate fingers that don't belong to her.

At least she doesn't have to think too much about what she'll dress this body in to remain in character. Quinn pretty much wears the same clothes every day to school.

Rachel exhales deeply before taking the outfit and turning around to the room.

Quickly getting rid of the lavender pajamas she’s currently sporting, she dresses her new body and ties blonde hair into a ponytail just like Quinn would do. Rachel stands in front of the vanity with a blush, trying to not look down.

At least she could change the clothes on this body with her eyes closed, but then she opens them again and can only frown - Quinn seriously needs some glasses.

With eager hands, she searches for glasses of some sort and stumbles on a pair of black rimmed ones hidden behind a couple of bottles of perfume.

She puts them on and the world becomes vivid again.

Breathing deeply, Rachel stands from the little chair and turns to the door, backpack in hand with Quinn's phone on the other.

"Time to face the music, Rachel, you can do this" she whispers to herself and marches to the door with a clear decision.

Get her life and body back.

She walks down the stairs with careful steps and turns her head to the big and notorious kitchen to the left, where Quinn's mother is sitting against an elegant marble countertop with a coffee, reading something from an iPad.

Rachel tiptoes carefully to the front door and gently turns the knob, but the sound of the doorknob being turned is unfathomably loud.

"Crap" She murmurs.

"Quinnie? Come get your breakfast, honey"

She grimaces, opening the door more "Early practice, gotta go," she calls and the voice is so evidently Quinn's that it makes her skin crawl a little "Bye mom!"

Rachel opens the door and exits quickly, her long legs carrying her fastly down the front yard, until she's opening the door of the red car with an anxious smile, the girl repeating her new found mantra.

"Find Quinn and fix whatever this situation this is it"

At least, she knows how to drive or this could be even more difficult to sort out as she doesn't really know where to take the bus.

* * *

Parking the bright red car with shaky hands, Rachel breathes deeply in, before blowing it out, almost vibrating on the stop.

"Alright, Rachel, this is fine," she says to herself, gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles, her eyes closed tightly, "You'll walk in, wave at people, smile if necessary, and act like, like Quinn Fabray would" Rachel stammers unsurely, her stomach twisting as she thinks about yelling insults or mean nicknames to anyone.

Exiting the car, she anchors the books tightly to her chest, her back straightening as she then lifts her chin and assures herself.

_'Here goes my best acting performance to date.'_

The girl steps towards the entrance of the high school and pushes the door open, Rachel prepares herself for the big blow, eyes wide open to catch any incoming insult, but they never come.

"Nice glasses, Quinn" 

"Hey, Quinn"

"Looking good, Fabray" 

She stands there and drops her tense shoulders a little bit, people are smiling at her and even waving.

Then Rachel remembers, everyone loves Quinn at this school, everyone respects her - she doesn't even need to try to act nicer to get them to like her, they already do.

Relatedly, she walks towards her own locker and waves at everyone who sends greetings and nice words her way. There are jocks, cheerleaders, even some kids that Rachel sure belong to the _AV_ club.

Her cheeks will hurt for smiling like this, but it feels nice to be acknowledged like this, for once, even if she isn't, in fact, Quinn Fabray but Rachel Berry in her body.

She is walking by the hallway, almost getting to her locker, when Rachel gets yanked into the bathroom by her arm and stumbles inside.

"What did you do?" 

Rachel sees her own body, herself, standing there with a frown and a trademark lifted brow and it's unmistakable who is the person inside her body.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispers nervously, because this is such a nightmare as she catches her breath and looks up and down at this person, in front of her.

"Of course, it's me, Berry," Quinn spits back and her hair is on a headband, her body in a plain black sweater and a skirt, Rachel nods with appreciation to her own legs "Stop checking yourself out, freak - what did you do?" Quinn repeats pointedly.

She seems anxious by the way she taps the Mary Jane shoes on the bathroom tile.

"Why do you think everything it's always my fault?," Rachel inquires as she moves her hands to move the slipping glasses up her nose "What if this one is your fault? Can't you recognize or take blame for such an horrible event just once in your life, Quinn? 

"Like I would like to be like this" the brunette snarks and then crosses her arms over.

"Yes, because being _Quinn Fabray_ is so wonderful" Rachel quips with a scoff and she shakes her head, the blonde ponytail swaying.

"Don't make that face you love it!," Quinn snarks as she puts her hands on her hips and scowls and it's strange to look at her face and knowing it's not her in there "I saw you - entering the halls, owning the place, waving like the Queen of England" 

And Rachel shakes her head "No, I was just trying to act like you, Quinn, seems like I just forgot you don't act like a nice person" 

"Cut the crap, I know I'm not," Quinn replies with a scoff, putting her hands in her hips and Rachel feels so uncomfortable at watching herself glaring, she may have practiced it in front of the mirror, but it feels strange like this "Now, what are we gonna do? I want my body back" 

"Well, I want mine too" Rachel counters, lifting her chin with defiance.

But both of them seem lost as they stare at the other in silence.

"You seriously didn't do this?" Quinn inquires, her posture flattening as brown eyes blink back with still some flecks of suspicion on them.

The girl in the cheerleader skirt shakes her head, stomping her foot.

"Why can't you just take my word?," Rachel replies, annoyed by the accusation "I seriously do not know what is going in here, Quinn," she continues, turning to the mirror to gaze into hazel eyes that don't belong to her and sigh "My life is already hard enough as it is, for me to be playing _freaky friday_ with you-"

"Fine," Quinn snaps and they lock gazes through the mirror as the brunette girl points an accusing finger at her, eyes sharp like razors "You didn't intentionally do this, Berry - I'll give you that - now what? Have any brilliant idea to sort this out?" 

Rachel opens her mouth, but promptly shuts it "Not really" she says a second later with a pout.

They look at each other and the bell rings.

"Crap, I have a test now" Quinn mutters, turning to the door with a frown that makes the performer conscious of the expression of worry her face can pull.

She didn't knew she could look that wrinkly.

"We both do," Rachel reminds her classmate and the brunette turns to her "Did you study? Mrs. Cochrane said it wasn't going to be an easy one"

"Of course I did" The cheerleader that is inhabiting her body replies, her tone defensive.

"Good, because with our current situation," The performer explains with a pained smile, slipping the frame of the glasses up with her finger "We don't have another choice, but take the test like we were each other" 

At that, Quinn frowns even more.

"Stop that, you'll give my skin permanent wrinkles" Rachel reprimands with a stern voice.

"I hate this," The real cheerleader comments with a big smile "And to be frank, I hate you too"

"Believe me when I say this is by far the worst arrangement I've had to settle," The girl with blonde hair replies as she sighs and begins to move to the door "At least, both of us are serious enough about our futures to understand the importance of not screwing up a test just because we don't get along"

"Yeah, whatever," Quinn admonishes as she follows her out of the bathroom and there are strange looks their way, but they don't mind them, they do share Glee club, it shouldn't be that strange to see them together "Just don't screw up my grade, B- _Quinn"_ the girl mutters with a tight smile that looks downright homicidal.

"Won't do, _Rachel,"_ The performer replies with a grin and there is something satisfying as the other girl shoots her a glare and she continues, just strutting down the hallway in direction to their classroom, all eyes on her "May I comment how fashionable your outfit looks today?" 

"Don't push it or I'll make _you_ kiss Jewfro in front of the whole school" Quinn whispers, evidently pissed as her legs struggle to follow her stride.

And Rachel closes her mouth, nodding to herself, trying to appear unaffected to the student body as she settles in a poker face.

Yeah, whatever this thing is, it won't be _easy._

* * *


	3. killing rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she has one mission and it's pretty simple...or so it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off erin's drawing, check them out if you can @birachelberry on twitter!
> 
> no beta.

* * *

It should be noted that when Quinn accepted the job they told her it would be _easy._

They said the woman was naive, if not a little too self-absorbed - that killing her would be an _in and out_ kind of job - easier than visiting a relative and spending a painful afternoon with them.

Her contact said- 

"Rachel Berry won't take you more than 4 hours" 

But there is she waiting behind the alley of a _Broadway_ theatre with way too many shining lights and people inside.

"Fuck you, San" Quinn mutters under her breath as she looks down at her watch and realizes it's been actually just four hours of waiting for her subject to step out of the theatre.

But finally, she appears.

Oh, _boy,_ her subject appears.

"Of course I'm glad to sign that!" 

Her voice is loud, her smile is - _unnerving_ \- and the blonde just hikes up the hood of her black sweatshirt over her head, stepping closer to the energetic brunette with the fans trying to get her attention.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

Quinn tilts her head to evade the flash of a camera and just steps closer, lightly patting the back pocket of her jeans, but, suddenly, a man with a balding head cuts her in just to slide closer to _Rachel_ and the blonde grits her teeth, lips turning down as she awaits for her moment.

"Ronnie! I'm glad you liked this show!" 

The blonde starts to slide the knife out of her pocket, beyond static as the surrounding crowd provides the correct atmosphere for her escape to happen after the attack, since Rachel seems to be in deep talk with one of her number one fans, who apparently has seen her show way too many times for it to be healthy.

Suddenly, hands push her towards her target and Quinn can't stop her body from moving forward, inevitably advancing towards her target.

Or more like, _crashing_ , into her.

_"Woah-_ there, that was close" 

Strong hands take hold of her shoulders and Quinn steadies her posture, quickly snapping her eyes towards the face of the woman.

_Rachel Berry._

So, this is why Santana didn't give her a picture, huh?

"Are you alright? You seem a little panicked" The brunette utters, awkwardly dropping delicate hands away from her and the blonde steps back as she shakes her head.

"Fine" Quinn replies, quickly chastising herself for speaking, this isn't part of the plan, but then the plan got ditched four hours ago "I'm fine" she repeats with a clipped smile.

"Okay" Rachel utters, her lips turning into a smile, her whole face lighting up with it and she is gorgeous.

_Fuck,_ why her subject got to be that gorgeous.

"Can I sign something for you?" The brunette offers and the assassin just shakes her head again as she pats the knife in her back pocket "It's not a problem for me-"

Luckily, it's still there.

"No" The blonde dismissing it and why is the brunette still looking at her like that when she got tons of fans trying to get her attention "Bye" Quinn quickly mutters, before hiking up her hood and turning around, fighting to get lost in the little crowd when everyone is trying to move closer to her target.

Lost _fucking_ chance.

She just gets her hands on the pockets of her sweatshirt and curses to herself.

Her right hand instantly reaches for her work phone and dials the only number that can be found there.

_"So four hours? Took you long enough, bitch"_

"First of all, fuck you," Quinn says into the receiver as she turns the corner of the street and eyes her motorcycle waiting by the curb "Secondly, I couldn't do it" she adds with a exasperated sigh.

_"Nah, you shitting me right? It was cake"_

"Then you eat it, bitch" The blonde replies bitterly, before cutting the call and getting her helmet on, dropping the device into her pocket as she makes the vehicle purr with anger cursing through her veins.

_Fucking_ unbelievable.

Her first failed mission working this job.

But Quinn isn't a quitter, _oh no,_ her extremely religious parents may have raised an emotionally stunted lesbian who can't have a normal life, but they didn't raise her to be a quitter.

"I'll be back, Rachel Berry" She mutters, as her hands turn the handles of the motorcycle, the Yamaha vehicle purring loudly "I'll be back"

* * *

The theatre _obviously_ gets ditched as the ideal place to complete her mission when she has been already seen there by not only her subject, but her subject's annoying fans too.

Yeah, Quinn can't risk it like that.

So - _location B_ appears and she grits her teeth.

"Yoga?" Quinn mutters into the call as she eyes her reflection in the bathroom's mirror. Yoga pants, tank top, ponytail, it makes her wanna barf as it reminds her of high school and way too much shit she endured through those years "Are you being _fucking_ serious?" 

_"Shit you not, I'm reading it right here - 8 am, Berry got a Yoga class"_ Santana replies, her tone humourous.

"I swear, this is getting ridiculous" Quinn whispers, before closing the call and throwing the phone inside her pink sports bag.

_God_ , she loathes having to dress up to kill her subjects, it's a level of dramatics that can be skipped if you are efficient enough.

Which reminds her-

Quinn tightens up her ponytail and smiles to herself over the mirror.

"I'm gonna kill you, Rachel Berry" 

She whispers, before picking up her bag and walking out of the bathroom, showing her biggest fake smile to all the women that pass her by.

This place seems like her personal hell.

Or not _entirely_.

"Nice" The blonde whispers as she walks into the classroom with the colourful yoga mats and localizes her subject, stretching her legs, before the start of the class.

A few other women are doing the same exact thing, but green eyes just swipe over them, before fixing on the brunette with the pink sports bra and yellow hot shorts.

She got a nice behind but Quinn just shakes her head and walks to the area where bags and sneakers are resting.

"Hello, you are new here right?" 

The blonde closes her eyes, turning around and maybe high school memories do help when she opens her eyes and her old bitch persona shines through.

"No I'm not" Quinn answers, staring at the redhead with the bad dye job with a sarcastic smile.

"Pretty sure, I haven't seen you before and I do know everyone here" The woman counters with an obnoxious high voice and it may be more than the waggling finger with the ugly lime green nail polish pointing at her as Quinn shakes her head with a tight smile, containing the desire to demolish that woman's head under her foot.

"But, well _,_ that does sound like a you problem, doesn't it?" The blonde assassin replies as she steps aside, leaving the redhead staring at her with an agape mouth.

Quinn just waves her fingers at her as she advances to take a place by the third row of yoga mats, just behind Rachel.

And, _yes_ , she really got a nice behind.

"Focus" Quinn mutters to herself as she gets in place and starts to stretch too.

Arms strings, legs and neck muscles too.

At least, her Krav maga lessons have her body on the right shape to easily move and pretend like she is another woman warming up her muscles before taking a yoga class, not a trained assassin with a pocket knife ready to slit the throat of her subject at the right moment.

"Good morning" 

The class starts and she can't help but sigh with exasperation as out of the corner of her eye Quinn catches the annoying redhead take the place next to her on the floor.

"Good morning!" Rachel replies, her voice loud and bright, like it's not 8 am, but two in the afternoon.

The assassin can only smile tightly as she echoes the greeting.

"We'll start by saying hi to the sun!" 

"Hi sun!" Her subject calls energetically and Quinn sighs tiredly.

She _really_ hates going undercover.

"Hi sun!"

* * *

One bathroom break seems like the perfect opportunity to complete her mission and Quinn just waits a few seconds to stand up and follow the brunette our of the room when the situation presents.

Blonde ponytail swinging from side to side, she yawns, hand over her mouth as light steps take her to the previously located area.

She calculates the time it takes to go to the bathroom and frowns lightly as she starts to vision the killing, the hiding of the body and then the eventual ending to her acting role.

Pushing the door slowly open, Quinn can just smile tightly as she comes face to face with her subject.

Who _is_ just about to step out and their bodies collide.

"Sorry," The brunette says as the blonde holds her shoulders, walking them inside the bathroom and trying to not feel so awkward as the woman, honest to god, _blushes_ "I didn't mean to - to walk into you, truly" Rachel keeps babbling, eyes fixed onto her and Quinn swallows.

_Wow._

"Just needed to breathe, yeah, a little space" Her subject adds and the blonde just stares, forgetting for a second her intentions.

"Okay," Quinn replies quickly and _god,_ it's like she just gets dumber as those encounters keep happening, but then they keep crashing like two dumb magnets that can't keep the distance "It's okay _"_ she adds somewhat still confused as she drops the shoulders and clears her throat.

_Well._

"I just - feel so," Rachel babbles, arms around herself, cheeks red and the blonde just stares, right hand moving to grip her knife, but, suddenly, brown eyes light up with recognition and her fingers flex _"Wait-_ you are the woman from the other night, the one who didn't accept the firm and then just disappeared" 

_Fuck._

"No, I'm not" Quinn says as she steps aside, moving to wash her hands, but her subject just turns around to stare at her.

Hands on hips, posture tall and - a weird expression that through the mirror makes the blonde just rubs her hands quicker with the liquid soap.

No way her cover is blown like _that._

"Don't bother, I'm good at recognizing faces, specially, really attractive ones," Rachel counters and the blonde turns towards the woman to catch her moving closer, a sly smirk onto her face.

The assassin only reacts to move her hands under the faucet and get rid of the soap.

No way her cover has been blown _and_ her subject is flirting with her. If Santana could see this now, she would be cackling maniacally.

"Excuse me, but you must be confusing me with someone else," Quinn tries, one last time, because if anything, she needs to save her ass, before accepting she definitely failed her mission and quit the scene.

But Rachel only steps closer and when did the bathroom get that small to begin with - can't anyone just step in and save her?

"It's okay, you know" The brunette whispers and Quinn steps back just as the woman corners her to the sink and her only reaction is to put her hand over the hidden knife on her thigh.

A tan hand reaches for her cheek and Quinn swallows tightly as the finger lingers on her skin, eyes wide and alert, digesting the situation before her, searching for an exit as brown eyes, enticing lips and a face that belongs to the stage stares back at her.

"What are you doing?" She asks, slowly retracting the tactic knife until she's gripping it, ready to attack.

But before Quinn can react and make a last attempt to complete her mission, she is being kissed.

Intensely kissed by her subject.

Eyes falling close at the sensation, Quinn opens her mouth, letting the intrusion of a warm tongue to caress her own and she is about to drop the knife to move her hand and caress that unblemished face when she remembers her other hand and grips the face tightly.

The first rule of improvisation is agree.

"I knew it," Rachel comments hotly as Quinn moves her lips to her cheek, down her tan neck, still keeping the tight grip on her knife "You _want_ me" the performer half-laugh and the blonde bites down on her neck.

Always agree and say yes. When you're improvising, this means you are required to agree with whatever your partner has created.

"Yes, I _do"_ Quinn mutters and a idea presents as the cogs turn into her now lust infused mind.

_Yes_ , she is an assassin, but she's also a human and a _lesbian_.

Her hand saves the knife inside the pocket and she moves them apart, staring into dilated pupils.

"Let's get out here"

* * *

_"_ Can you stop laughing?" 

_"Never"_

"I'm being serious" Quinn mutters into the receiver as she holds the white fabric of the blanket over her naked body.

The New York skyline is a beautiful view from her place in her own bed and, maybe Santana is right, it is that funny as she pats the cold empty space next to her and swallows.

_"Not only you did fail your mission - twice"_ Her co-worker and bridge between her and the agency says.

Quinn closes her eyes at the dramatic pause.

_"You also fucked your subject!"_

_"_ I seduced her, don't be a fool," The blonde counters as the cogs turn inside her mind, she knows for a fact she was the one who got seduced, but Santana doesn't need to hear that "It was all part of the plan" the assassin adds as she caresses her own neck and hisses at the sensitive skin that her fingers find there.

_God,_ she really got ravished.

"Don't be mistaken" Quinn affirms as she drops her hand to pick up the phone from under the pillow.

A plain _iPhone_ appears and she turns it around to enter the password.

Finding herself looking at a picture of Rachel and two other men hugging closely.

She's _inside_.

"I _never_ fail" The blonde assassin adds as she starts to register the gallery of pictures and learn more about one Rachel Berry.

_"Hope you're right or else this will from a funny anecdote to a full blown chaos, Blondie"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write, hope you guys liked it

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
